Kamen Rider Electric King (Rider)
Kamen Rider Electric King is the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the 2007 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Electric King. The name Electric King belongs to any of seven of the characters forming Kamen Rider Electric King, either by himself, as a combination of two characters or a melee of four or five. Riders * Dwayne Winfield - Dwayne is the host body for the Taros' Rider forms as well as a rider of his own right having personal Plat Form and later Liner Form. * Henry Winfield - intended to be the new Electric King. He is a non-Imagin-possessed Rider but may also be possessed by Deneb to attain Vega Form. Though Electric King in name, he is New Electric King in all promotional material to distinguish him from the original Electric King system. * Jack Taros- an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host, like Darren Carter or Drake Smalls) or gains his own physical form to gain Sword Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * Mack Taros- an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host, like Summer Tinker) or gains his own physical form to gain Rod Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * Lack Taros- an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host, like Summer Tinker) or gains his own physical form to gain Axe Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * Krack Taros- an Imagin that possesses Dwayne (or any other host, like Summer Tinker) or gains his own physical form to gain Gun Form. Also participates to form Climax Form. * [[Sieg|'Sieg']] - an Imagin that possesses Dwayne or gains his own physical form to gain Wing Form. Participates to form Super Climax Form. * Deneb '- an Imagin that possesses Henry while he is in Strike Form so as to form Vega Form. * 'Darren Carter- a world-jumper whose body was used by Jack Taros to form Sword Form before being forced out and moving onto to Drake. * Drake Smalls- a world-jumper accompanying Kamen Rider DCD, whose body Jack Taros uses to form Sword Form. * Summer Tinker- a world-jumper accompanying Kamen Rider DCD, whose body Lack Taros, Krack Taros and Mack Taros use to form Axe, Rod, and Gun form. Electric King's Forms Plat *'Rider height': 180cm *'Rider weight': 80kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10s Plat Form is Electric King's most basic form as well as Ryotaro's original 'personal' rider form. It is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Ryotaro rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as this form acts more like a template that Electric King's Imagin can be used to transition into other forms. Single Imagin Forms Once Ryotaro activates any of the four buttons on the Rider pass, the chosen Imagin then takes control and a transformation follows. It should be noted that these are not Ryotaro's 'true' forms as these are all essentially the Imagin as riders, which they can also activate on their own supposing they have their own physical forms and are not in need of a host body. Sword *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Electric King's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Tarōs, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Super Electric King series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Rod *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Urataros can assume '. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Urataros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Super Electric King Series. Urataros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Ax *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Kintaros assumes . In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Electric King whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. Gun *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Ryutaros assumes . The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Tarōs and Ryotaro himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. Wing *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Sieg assumes by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms Wing Form has the DenGasher become two weapons, a boomerang and a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used and the visor is blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Electric King even more mobility than Gun Form could provide. Climax The Den-O Belt works by drawing in free energy from the surrounding area, allowing it to generate the Electric King suit, which consists of a soft but durable material called and tough armor called . As the name implies, Aura Skin and Armor are attuned to the wearer's individual aura; because of Ryotaro's weak will, he can only generate the basic Plat Form. However, possession by Imagin causes the Aura Skin and Armor to reconfigure themselves into a form that matches the Imagin's will, as well as generating a facemask called a . Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth and final form for all four Tarōs, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form for four Tarōs and Sieg, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series and first appearing in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD Neo Generations: The Demon Island Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes the Wing Form DenKamen as wings on the back of Electric King and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Boisterous Kick. Liner *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s is Den-O's nineth and actual true form for Ryotaro alone, gained when the Tarōs created the DenKamen Sword for Ryotaro to use when their synchronization with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the DenKamen Sword (but, in the Saraba Den-O movie the Rider Pass used in the usual way). This form, solely controlled by Ryotaro with the Imagin using the DenKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around the Den-Liner in transformation and attack. Ryotaro also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the DenKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength and defense in KinAx mode, and Ryutaros' break-dancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Ryotaro is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Den-O's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Ryotaro at a disadvantage. Final Form Ride When the recently de-aged Dwayne leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Jack Taros loses his physical form and possesses Yusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Electric King sword form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Darren Carter, Kamen Rider DCD, and eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Electric King Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. New Electric King's Forms Strike Form *Rider height: 194cm *Rider weight: 92kg Ability perimeters *Punching power: 6t *Kicking power: 7t *Maximum jump height: 38m *Maximum running speed: 100m/4s Strike Form is the default form of New Electric King, able to wield the Macheteddy to perform his Counter Slash. Strike Form is also able to use the Taros in the form of the Kintaono, the Uratazao, and the Momotaken. Vega Vega Form is the form of New Electric King that first appears in The Demon Island Battleship. Henry allows Deneb to possess him and use his abilities, his Denkamen made up of a spool of thread much like Zeronos' Vega Form. In this state, New Electric King can use his DenGasher in Naginata Mode. This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Kotaro. Equipment * Electro Belt '- transformation device belt that allows for form switching. * 'Rider Pass '- a ticket system that allows for transformations as well as the operation of the motorbike Machine Den-Bird and Den-Liner * 'ElectroGasher '''- a four-piece standard issue assemble side-arm that reconfigures to form various weapons. Vehicles *Electro-Liner'- a time-travelling bullet train *'Electro-Bird'- Den-O's bike. Also operates the Electro-Liner. See Also *Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider) - ''Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Electric King Riders